StickWrick RPG
StickWrick RPG Uwaga! Gra zakończona! right|200px Akcja gry Akcja gry odbywa się głównie w mieście Teriando w roku 2011. Gracze: * Tenebris32 jako Rex * Miserix666 jako Shixer * HubertCK jako Hubert Gra * Shixer - Jesteś w domu. Co robisz? * Rexx - Jesteś w domu. Co robisz? * Hubert - Jesteś w domu co robisz? ---- Oglądam telewizję. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Nie masz telewizji. Możesz wyjść na dwór. ---- Myślę "co to za dom bez telewizji?!" i idę do sklepu w którym mógłbym kupić telewizor lub komputer. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Obok twojego domu stoi jakiś Stickman z trzema komputerami. ---- Podchodzę do niego. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Stickman się przedstawia (nazywa się George) i mówi Weźcie udział w moim wspaniałym konkursie! Do wygrania Vetu CX-45, CX-10 lub Veu XE! ---- Pytam go o jaki konkurs chodzi ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - George mówi Odpowiedz na pytania... ---- Chętnie wezmę udział! ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Jak nazywa się wynalazca miecza świetlnego? a.John b.Stick c.Hubert? (nie sprawdzaj ;/) ---- Oczywiście, że John ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - George mówi Brawo! Pytanie nr. 2 Kto wygrał wojnę plemion a.StickWrick b.StickJudia? ---- StickWrick. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Tak! Finał! Kto zabił generała Henrego? a.Stick b.John c.Nick? ---- Nie jestem pewien, ale stawiam na Johna... ''-Shixer'' Idę do spożywczego po Frugo. - Hubert ---- *Shixer - Wygrałeś Vetu CX-45 i 25 Inteligencji! *Hubert - Frugo kosztuje 2$. Kupujesz? ---- Wracam do domu i cieszę się z wygranej PS. Dopisz mi punkty do inteligencji. ''-Shixer '' ---- *Shixer - Dostałeś jeszcze internet gratis :D Sprawdzam czy są jakieś programy informacyjne. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś stronę sss.stickwricknews.com. ---- Sprawdzam najnowsze informacje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pisze Obok domu Shixera stoją jacyś chuligani! Próbują wybić szyby! Proszę złapać tych gości! ---- Wychodzę na dwór i stosuję na nich techniki karate (podcięcia, kopnięcia, bloki, uderzenia, ciosy) ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Walka minęła! Wygrałeś! Zdobyłeś kij plus umiejętności. ---- Kupuję Frugo i delektuje się smakiem Hubert ---- *Hubert - wypiłeś dostałeś umiejętności. ---- Dzwonię na policję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policja była w pobliżu. Zabrali chuliganów i dali ci 250S$! Dostajesz nowe umiejętności. ---- Dziękuję policjantom i wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Dalej czytam informacje na sss.sticknews.com. ''-Shixer'' Wychodzę na dwór-'Rexx' ---- *Shixer - Już nic nie pisze. *Rexx - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam czy można obejrzeć jakiś ciekawy film. ''-Shixer'' Idę do baru. '-Rex' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś kilka ciekawych filmów i je obejrzałeś (nowe umiejętności). Jest już ciemno. *Rex - Podchodzi do ciebie jakiś pijany Stickman z nożem. ---- Wyłączam komputer i kładę się na kanapę. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jest już rano. Musisz iść do sklepu żeby coś zjeść i wypić. ---- Idę do sklepu po coś do jedzenia. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Możesz kupić Stickpączka - 2 S$, Stickbułkę - 2 S$, Stickrogala - 3 S$, Stickherbatę - 5 S$, napój energetyczny - 3 S$, sok - 2 S$. ---- Kupuję Stickbułkę i sok. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co teraz robisz? ---- Wracam do domu i jem śniadanie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Już zjadłeś (nowe umiejętności). Co robisz? ---- Idę na dwór trenować karate. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Skończyłeś (nowe...) trenować. Jest już wieczór, więc klub został otworzony. Co robisz? ---- Idę do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie jakaś dziewczyna. ---- Uśmiecham się do niej. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Prosi ciebie żebyś zdobył od Simona jej telefon. ---- Pytam o jakiego Simona chodzi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - O Simona Gentu. Podpowiedź: Uwielbia lody. ---- Idę do sklepu z lodami. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie Simon i pyta się "Wiesz gdzie jest Sally? Jeśli tak to daj jej ten telefon.'' Dostałeś Sticksung Cosmo Ice!'' ---- Wracam do klubu i zgodnie z umową daję telefo Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Sally ci dziękuje (nowe...) i pyta się czy chcesz z nią pracować. ---- Pytam o jaką dokładnie pracę chodzi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pracować u Muta. Czyli sprzedawać filmy. ---- Zależy ile będę zarabiał... ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Na początku 10 S$ za godzinę. Jak będziesz awansował to będziesz dostawał więcej. Pierwszy awans możesz dostać za dwie godziny pracy. ---- Jeśli tak, to bardzo chętnie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pójdź do sklepu. ---- Idę do sklepu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pracujesz? Maks 2 godziny. ---- Pracuję 2 godziny. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Możesz dostać awans! *'WSZYSCY', UWAGA!!! SĄ DOSTĘPNE NOWE AKTUALIZACJE! Gra nie dostępna. ---- Aktualizuję... ''-Shixer'' ---- *'GRA DOSTĘPNA!' *Shixer - Możesz dostać awans. ---- Ja chcę awans! ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Teraz zarabiasz 15 S$ za godzinę! Radzę ci iść teraz do klubu. ---- Idę do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie jakiś Stickman. ---- Pytam go kim jest. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Stickman mówi że nazywa się Harry i mówi że dostał swój pierwszy awans. Chce z tobą to uczcić. ---- Ja również dostałem swój pierwszy awans. Bardzo chętnie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Harry stawia to piwo i idziecie na salę klubu. Co robisz? ---- Idę razem z nim. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- To co robi się w każdym klubie... Próbuję się zabawić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Harry mówi że wraca do swojego domu. Widzisz pijaną Sally. ---- Pytam jak się czuje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Fatalnie Widzisz też że została cięta nożem. ---- Pytam ją kto to zrobił. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Zemdlała. ---- Sprawdzam czy oddycha. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Powoli przestaje. ---- Dzwonię po pogotowie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pogotowie będzie za dziesięć minut. A Sally nie może oddychać! ---- Udzelam jej pierwszej pomocy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Udało ci się. Przyjechało pogotowie i zabrało Sally. ---- Idę do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam która godzina. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - 23:49 Kładę się spać. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie możesz zasnąć bo jacyś kolesie grają kocią muzykę przed twoim domem. ---- Wychodzę na dwór i proszę ich by grali trochę ciszej. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Przestali grać. Lecz po chwili słyszysz to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUjevbQJ1Xg. ---- Sprawdzam, czy to oni grają. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - To oni. ---- Proszę ich jeszcze raz by przestali grać. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Wchodząc do domu słyszysz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4TLcKEC0XQ&feature=related. ---- Dzwonię na policję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Goście cię atakują. Pamiętaj masz kij. ---- Bronię się kijem. ''-'Shixer' ---- *Shixer - Pokonałeś ich (nowości). Zdobywasz stary ale silny pistolet. ---- Czekam na przyjazd policji. '''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policja przyjeżdża. Myślą że to ty ich zaatakowałeś. Zabierają cię na policję. ---- Tłumaczę im, że to oni mnie zaatakowali. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policja ci nie wierzy. Później sprawdza czy piłeś. Okazało się że tak. Poszedłeś siedzieć na 2 dni. ---- Po wyjściu z więzienia idę do adwokata. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - W drodze do adwokata pewni kolesie się z ciebie śmieją że nie masz dziewczyny xD Ignoruję ich i idę dalej.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Chodzą za tobą i dalej cię wyśmiewają. ---- Nie zwracam na nich uwagi i idę do adwokata. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Tu nie ma adwokata (dopiero w nowej wersji będzie nowa mapa). Przychodzi więcej Stickmanów. ---- Ignoruję ich i idę do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Dotarłeś. Co robisz? ---- Szybko przeliczając swoje możliwości dochodzę do wniosku,że muszę uciekać.Wracam do domu,zamykam drzwi na klucz,a okna również zamykam i zasłaniam.Biorę siedzenie na ręce i czekam. Jeśli ten wariat tutaj wejdzie,rzucam w niego. Rexx21 ---- *Rexx - Stickman zaczyna walić w drzwi. ---- Celuję w drzwi,jeśli je wyważy,rzucam w niego. '''Rexx ---- *Rex - Stickman wyważa drzwi i cię atakuje. ---- Rzucam w niego siedzeniem i uciekam przez okno. Rex ---- *Rex - Okazało się że to był chuligan. Przyjechała policja i dała ci 250 S$! (NOWE...) ---- Dziękuję im i idę do baru. Rex ---- *Rex - Podchodzi do ciebie twój dawny przyjaciel. ---- Po chwili rozpoznaję go i witam się z nim. Rex ---- *Rex - Steve (przyjaciel) pyta się czy chcesz z nim wypić piwo. ---- Mówię:"Tak,ale bez przesady." Rex ---- *Rex - Steve bierze 2 browary. ---- Patrzę czy jest tu Sally. ''-Shixer'' Biorę jednego,dziękuję mu i piję Rex ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie ochroniarz i pyta się Masz jakiś problem? *Rex - Steve pyta się ciebie czy może przyjść do ciebie. ---- Odpowiadam "Nie ma sprawy,tylko,że niestety nie dzisiaj.Może jutro?" Rex ---- *Rex - Steve mówi Ok, może 10:00?. ---- Odpowiadam :"Jasne! Nie ma problemu!" Rex ---- *Rex - Wychodząc z baru widzisz Stickmana z komputerem Vetu XE. ---- Podchodzę do niego i mówię:"Niezły komputer! Dobry wybór." Rex Pytam go czy widział może Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - George odpowiada Wiesz? Mam takich sto... kupuję później sprzedaję albo oddaję... weź go przyjacielu... *Shixer - Ochroniarz odpowiada ci Jest u siebie w domu. Leży w łóżku. Jest chora Idę do domu Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Ochroniarz jeszcze powiedział że Sally cierpi na Fivie. ---- Dziękuję mu,biorę prezent i idę do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Zastanawiam się gdzie mogę znaleźć Zioła Stickańskie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Widzisz kolesia z tymi ziołami. Sprzedaje je za 10 S$. ---- Kupuję je i idę do Sally.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Sally otwiera ci drzwi. --- {C {C Włączam Komputer i patrzę,czy posiadam internet. Rex ''' Daję jej zioła ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Masz :) *Shixer - Sally ci dziękuje i pyta czego chcesz? ---- Sprawdzam,jakie strony mam do oglądania. '''Rex ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś sss.johnblog.stickblog.com. ---- Sprawdzam. Rex ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś wpis Witajcie! Moja firma Nicksoft Corporation właśnie zaczyna sprzedawać miecze świetlne! Cena:129S$ Kupujcie! ---- Jak na każdym blogu,piszę w komentarzu,gdzie można "nabyć" taki miecz. Rex ---- *Rex - John właśnie sprawdzał bloga i odpisał Steve ma. Właśnie wyjechał do StickWrick. Jeśli jesteś szczęściarzem i mieszkasz tam to możesz kupić. ---- Uradowany idę na poszukiwania niejakiego Steve'a. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest noc. Steve śpi. Jesteś głodny. ---- Idę do sklepu. Rex ---- *Rex - Co kupujesz? ---- Stickherbatę. Rex ---- *Rex - Wypiłeś. Co robisz? ---- Kupuję jeszcze Stickrogala i wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Zjadłeś i wróciłeś. Co robisz? ---- Idę spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest już 8:00. Co robisz Pytam ją co mam zrobić jeśli policja wsadziła mnie do więzienia na 2 dni. ''-Shixer'' Wstaję,idę do baru,kupuję butelkę wina,wracam do domu,na stół stawiam wino oraz dwie szklanki. Przystawiam stół do kanapy i czekam na Steve'a. Rex ---- *Shixer - Sally odpowiada ci Nic. Rób co chcesz. (69%) *Rex - Steve już puka do drzwi. ---- Otwieram mu drzwi,witam się z nim i zapraszam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Steve powiedział Mam tu nowy miecz świetlny. Specjalnie dla ciebie. Chcesz go kupić za... 75 S$?. ---- Mówię "75?Kosztowne,ale wezmę,dzięki.Napijesz się czegoś.Mam tu butelkę wina,jeśli chcesz?" Rex ---- *Rex - Steve powiedział:Tak tak... dzięki DOSTAŁEŚ MIECZ ŚWIETLNY! ---- Zawiedziony wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Włączam komputer i szukam ciekawej strony. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś stronę z Sticknet Exploder 7 (masz Sticknet Exploder 6). ---- Jeśli jest darmowy to ściągam. ''-Shixer'' Nalewam mu do szklanki wina i podaje.Przedtem daję mu pieniądze i biorę miecz świetlny. Następnie siadam na kanapie,mówie mu,żeby usiadł i nalewam sobie wina.Po chwili piję. Rex ---- *Shixer - Zainstalowałeś. Pojawia ci się takie okienko:Plik:Se7_final.png *Rex - Steve ci dziękuje. Pyta się czy pooglądacie coś na komputerze. ---- Klikam OK. ·Shixer ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś popularną stronę StickBook!(Facebook! ^^) ---- Odpowiadam "Jasne!" Rex ---- *Rex - Steve pokazuje ci to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzevoYYglPI&feature=relmfu ---- Sprawdzam czy są może jakieś informacje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Steve odwiedził StickWrick! ---- Wyłączam komputer i szukam go. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Steve jest u Rexa. ---- Idę do niego. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jesteś przy drzwiach. ---- Pukam. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Musisz poczekać... *Rex - Ktoś puka do twoich drzwi. ---- Czekam... ''-Shixer'' Otwieram drzwi. Rex ---- *Shixer - Rex otworzył ci drzwi *Rex - To Shixer. ---- Witam się z nim i pytam czy jest u niego Steve ''-Shixer'' Odpowiadam "Tak" i zapraszam go do domu. Rex Wchodzę do domu Rexa. '-Shixer' Wołam Steve'a,żeby tu przyszedł. Rex ---- *Shixer - Steve pyta się Co? *Rex - Steve pyta się Co? ---- Chciałbym prosić o poradę. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Steve - Jaką? ---- Chodzi o to, że policja wsadziła mnie do więzienia na 2 dni za coś czego nie zrobiłem. Chciałbym się jakoś odegrać (ale bez łamania przepisów). ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie wiem. Mieszkam w Nicksoft. Przyjechałem tu głównie sprzedać nowe miecze świetlne. I pracuję w Nicksoft Corporation. Ja myślę że powinieneś wrócić na komisariat i wszystko im wyjaśnić. ---- Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale warto spróbować. ''-Shixer'' ---- *UWAGA NOWE AKTUALIZACJE! ---- Aktualizuję... ''-Shixer'' Aktualizuję-'Rex' ---- *Gra ruszyła! *Wszyscy - Co robicie? ---- Idę na policję by wszystko wyjaśnić ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policjanci ci uwierzyli i przeprosili. Co robisz? ---- Pytam ich czy mógłbym się unich zatrudnić. (Chodzi o służbę nocą).''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Musisz mieć 50+ Karmy. Rób dobre uczynki! PS Najlepsza praca to StickNevu ale najpierw musisz być chwilę policjantem. ---- Pouczam policjantów by przy łapaniu potencjalnych przestępców byli bardziej uważni i nie wsadzali niewinnych ludzi do więzienia. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam,czy Steve wyszedł. Jeśli tak,idę do sklepu z DVD. Jeśli jednak jest,zostaję z nim i gadam. Rex ---- *Rex - Wyszedł ---- Wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Po drodze spotykasz Sally. ---- Pytam ją o bliznę którą widziałem wcześniej w klubie. ''-Shixer'' Idę do sklepu z DVD Rex ---- *Shixer - Już jej nie ma. (72%) *Rex - Co kupujesz? ---- Pytam czy jest jeszcze chora na Fivię. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Już nie. (75$) ---- Wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - W drodze do domu znowu śmieją się z ciebie że nie masz dziewczyny. Radzę kupić pomocnika. ---- Kupuję płytę DVD i wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Co teraz robisz? ---- Ja dziewczyny nie potrzebuję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Chcesz żeby kolesie dalej cię zaczepiali? Kup pomocnika, on ci pomoże się ich pozbyć. ---- Wracam na posterunek policji. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Kupujesz? Najlepszy pomocnik jest w StickNevu. ---- Odkładam płytę i po chwili zastanowienia wracam do sklepu z DVD. R'ex' ---- *Rex - Co robisz...? ---- Idę kupić pomocnika. ''-Shixer'' Pytam o pracę. Rex ---- *Shixer - Na posterunku? *Rex - Właściciel zgadza się. ---- Pytam "Kiedy zaczynam i co mam robić?" Rex ---- *Rex - Możesz zacząć teraz. Na razie dostawiasz płyty DVD. '' ---- Z wielkim entuzjazmem rozpoczynam pracę. '''Rex' Zawracam w kierónku StickNevu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Minęły dwie godziny. Dostajesz awans. Co robisz? *Shixer - Wszedłeś do małego pomieszczenia. Rozglądasz się w prawo i lewo. Zobaczyłeś siedzącego Stickmana czytającego książkę. ---- Pytam go czy to on jest pomocnikiem. ''-Shixer'' Dziękuję za awans,po czym idę do baru,kupuję wino i wracam do domu,aby uczcić zdobycie awansu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co? Nie nie nie... Pomocnika możesz kupić za 50 S$ *Rex - Wypiłeś, co teraz robisz? ---- Mówię, że kilku gości ciągle za mną chodzi i się zemnie wyśmiewa. ''-Shixer'' Idę na spacer po mieście z nudów. Rex ---- *Shixer - Też tak kiedyś miałem... ale znalazłem sobie dziewczynę i po problemie. Mamy tu takiego pomocnika w sam raz dla ciebie. *Rex - Spotykasz Steva. ---- Witam się z nim i pytam co robi. Rex ---- *Rex - Wracam do Nicksoft. Miło mi było cię znowu spotkać. Żegnaj przyjacielu. ---- Żegnam się z nim i czekam aż odjedzie. Rex Tylko jaką dziewczynę chcecie mi znaleźć. Uprzedzam, że ja nie chcę mieć dzieci. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Steve odjechał. Co robisz? *Shixer - JAKĄ CHCESZ... ale jak nie chcesz dziewczyny to możesz kupić pomocnika. ---- Na razie kupię pomocnika. Poźniej zobaczymy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Przyszedł twój nowy pomocnik. Co robisz? ---- Idę do domu i kładę się spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Już jest rano. Co robisz? ---- Tłumaczę mu co się stało. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co teraz robisz? ---- Wstaję i idę do sklepu z DVD pracować. Rex Wracam do domu.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Ile godzin? *Shixer - Zaczepia cię tylko trzech kolesi. ---- 3-4 godz. Muszę się czymś zająć. Rex Mam pomocnika więc lepiej się odczepcie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Co teraz robisz? *Shixer - Jeden z nich walnął cię kilka razy prosto w twarz. Zemdlałeś. Nagle budzisz się w szpitalu. ---- Pytam pielęgniarki co się stało. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Zostałeś pobity i postrzelony. Na szczęście przeżyłeś. ---- Wracam do domu i z nudów szukam nowych informacji o StickWrick na internecie. Rex ''' Pytam też co z pomocnikiem. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Szukając informacji znalazłeś StickTube i Stickbook <3 *Shixer - Niestety pomocnik zmarł przed chwilą. Niedługo dostaniesz pieniądze z powrotem. ---- Szukam dalej. '''Rex A policja i StickNevu zostały powiadomione? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś sss.stickwricknews.com ale strona jest w budowie więc jest niedostępna. *Shixer - Tak. Ten który cię walnął został złapany przez StickNevu i wrzucony do innego wymiaru. Tych dwóch złapała policja. ---- Wyłączam komputer i idę do pracy (znowu) Rex ---- *Rex - Minęła godzina. Dostajesz awans! ---- Idę do sklepu. Rex Pytam kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Widzisz trumnę. *Shixer - Obudziłeś się po tygodniu... więc możesz wracać. Ale masz złamaną nogę. ---- Zaskoczony podchodzę bliżej. Jeśli ktoś tu jest pytam :"Co jest!? Co się stało?!" Rex ---- *Rex - Trumna się otwiera Zombie szpiega Muchadron! ---- Wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Atakują cię zbuntowane Osadrony! ---- Używając miecza świetlnego (który zawsze mam przy sobie na wszelki wypadek) rozcinam bestię na pół (instynkt samozachowawczy) Rex ---- *Rex - Bestia zaraz wybuchnie! Musisz włożyć ją szybko do trumny. ---- Sprawdzam czy mam przy sobie stary pistolet. ''-Shixer'' Wkładam ją do trumny i zamykam. Rex ---- *Shixer - Masz. *Rex - Trumna wybucha. ---- W gotowości bojowej wychodzę z budynku,jeśli ktoś mnie zaatakuje,rozcinam go wpół. Rex Strzelam w potwora. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Słyszysz strzały z AK-47 i krzyki. *Shixer - Osadrony uciekły. Słyszysz strzały z AK-47 i krzyki. ---- Idę w kierunku odgłosów. Rex ---- *Rex - Przy wyjściu kilka osób prosi cię o pomoc. ---- Pytam w jaki sposób można im pomóc. Rex ---- *Rex - Terroryści atakują miasto! Złap kilku, oddaj StickNevu a następnie polecieć do Stickos zabić innych i wrócić do Teriando! Całe Teriando i Stickos cię wynagrodzi! ---- Idę w stronę miejsca z którego dochodzą te odgłosy. ''-Shixer'' Pytam,czy ktoś z nich ma broń. Jeśli tak biorę i idę polować na terrorystów. Rex ---- *Shixer - Kilka osób prosi cię o pomoc. *Rex - Jeden daje ci pistolet. ---- Idę szukać terrorystów. Rex ---- *Rex - Pięciu biegnie w twoją stronę. 0/12 Do dwóch strzelam,trzech innych rozcinam mieczem świetlnym Rex ---- *Rex - Widzisz jak dwie osoby niszczą twój dom. 5/12 Pytam jak mogę im pomóc. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam w nich. Rex ---- *Shixer - 'Terroryści atakują miasto! Złap kilku, oddaj StickNevu a następnie polecieć do Stickos zabić innych i wrócić do Teriando! Całe Teriando i Stickos cię wynagrodzi! *Rex - Reszta została schwytana przez StickNevu. 12/12, 0/50 Postępuję zgodnie z instrukcją. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Musisz lecieć do Stickos. ---- Lecę do Stickos. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Samolot leci za pół godziny. ---- Lecę do Stickos. Rex Czekam na samolot. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Dotarłeś. 0/50 *Shixer - Dotarłeś. 0/50 Strzelam do terrorystów. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam do terrorystów i z bliska tnę ich mieczem świetlnym. Rex ---- *Shixer - Zabiłeś kilku. Zdobywasz pistolet! 24/50 *Rex - Zabiłeś kilku. Ktoś biegnie w twoją stronę. 24/50 Strzelam w pozostałych. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Zabiłeś szefa. Ktoś biegnie w twoją stronę. 25/50 Strzelam w niego.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Wszyscy terroryści zabici. ---- Wracam do Teriando. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam w niego pistoletem. Rex ---- *Shixer - Ktoś do ciebie podchodzi. *Rex - Wszyscy terroryści zabici. ---- Pytam kim jest. ''-Shixer'' Wracam do Teriando. Rex ---- *Shixer - Stickman nic nie mówi i daje ci 200 S$. *Rex - Jacyś stickmani rzucają w ciebie pieniędzmi. Razem dostałeś 200 S$. ---- Biorę pieniądze i dziękuję mu. ''-Shixer'' {C {C Dziękuję im,biorę pieniądze i idę do domu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Wróciłeś. *Rex - Wróciłeś. ---- Idę do domu. ''-Shixer'' Idę do domu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? *Rex - Co robisz? _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kładę się spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest już rano. ---- Włączam komputer i szukam jakiś ciekawych stron.'' -Shixer'' Wstaję, i na internecie szukam nowych informacji na temat StickWrick. Rex ---- *Shixer - StickTube i Stickbook. *Rex - Strona nadal nieczynna. ---- Idę do pracy na dwie godziny Rex ---- *Rex - Skończyłeś. ---- Pracuję jeszcze kolejne dwie godziny. Rex ---- *Rex - Skończyłeś. ---- Wracam do domu i szukam stron o StickWrick na internecie. Rex Sprawdzam StickTube. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś jakąś stronę. Żeby z niej korzystać musisz się zarejestrować. *Shixer - Znalazłeś kilka filmików. ---- Rejestruję pod nazwą "Rex99" Rex ---- *Rex - Musisz jeszcze pobrać pewien program. ---- Jaki to program? Rex ---- *Rex - To jest strona StickWrick News (czyli tamta trochę bardziej zbudowana) i narazie musisz pobrać program StickWrick News Beta 2.0. ---- Niepewnie pobieram. Rex ---- *Rex - Jakiś haker wgrał do programu trojana. Masz trojana na kompie. Musisz napisać o tym StickWrick News i pobrać jakiś antywirus inaczej po komputerze. ---- Oglądam filmiki.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś recenzję ciekawej gry. ---- Czytam. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam czy grę mozna ściągnąć.'' -Shixer'' Piszę StickWrick News i czekam na szybko odpowiedź. Rex ---- *Shixer - Można. *Rex - Właśnie dostałeś odpowiedź: Sprawdziliśmy i przepraszamy. Trojan jest bardzo groźny i żaden antywirus go nie powstrzyma. Będziesz musiał zainstalować program Black Screen Stick OS. Program został wydany przez Gresiu Company więc się nie bój :) Jak zainstalujesz zresetuj komputer i wyświetli ci się ekran z ważnymi plikami. Znajdziesz tam trojana. Pliki można usuwać. Usuń tylko trojana! Jeśli usuniesz coś innego będziesz musiał kupić nowy system! Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia: Ben ---- Postępuję zgodnie z instrukcją. Rex ---- *Rex - Udało ci się. ---- Odetchnąłem z ulgą i idę do pracy. Rex ---- *Rex - Ile pracujesz? ---- 3 godziny Rex ---- *Rex - Skończyłeś. Dostajesz awans. ---- Wracam do domu i kładę się spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest rano. ---- Wstaję i idę do pracy. Rex ---- *Rex - Ktoś mówi do ciebie żebyś poszedł z nim. ---- Bez zastanowienia idę za nim. Rex ---- *Gra nieczynna z powodu aktualizacji! ---- Aktualizuję...Rex ---- Gra ruszyła! ---- *Rex - Wchodzisz do StickNevu. Widzisz siedzącego Stickmana który czyta książkę. Stickman który powiedział żebyś za nim poszedł zniknął. ---- Pytam się "czytelnika",co ja tu robię. Rex ---- *Rex - Stickman wstaje, wchodzi do windy i mówi żebyś wszedł. ---- Wchodzę razem z nim. Rex ---- *Rex - Jesteś w wielkim pomieszczeniu. Nagle dostajesz pewną kartę. ---- Sprawdzam,co na niej jest napisane. Rex ---- *Rex - Dokładnie to jest kartka. Stickman mówi czy chcesz pracować w StickNevu. ---- Pytam się,do czego jestem im potrzebny. Rex ---- *Rex - Jesteś bardzo dobry w walce. Zasłużyłeś na pracęw StickNevu. ---- Ściągam grę. PS. Nareszcie mogę odpisać. ''- Shixer'' Mówię,że mogę im pomagać,ale na takową pracę codzienną niech nie liczą. Mówię też,aby dzwonili,gdyby potrzebowali mojej pomocy i podaję im numer. Rex ---- *Shixer - Gra zainstalowana! PS. Dzięki ;D *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - A teraz? ---- Po namyśle idę do pracy. (3 godz.) Rex ---- *Rex - Misja nr. 1684 - planeta Furiuxa, układ Flev-63, cel: Zabić bestię Vurhax. Należysz do oddziału 91. Przyjmujesz misję? ---- Niech będzie. Rex Gram. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Wracasz po 2 godzinach. Misja zakończona sukcesem. Dostajesz 100 zł. Co robisz? *Shixer - Udało ci się odblokować tryb multiplayer. ---- Idę się przejść. Rex ---- *Rex - Spotykasz pewnego Stickmana. Jest ci znajomy. ---- Zastanawiam się,czy to Steve. Rex ---- *Rex - Niestety to nie on. ---- Podchodzę do niego i przyglądam się bliżej. Rex ---- *Rex - To jest twój wróg. Próbuje cię pobić. ---- Sprawdzam która godzina. Jeśli jest po piętnastej to kończę, a jeśli nie - gram w trybie Multiplayer. ''-Shixer'' Chwytam miecz świetlny (pamiętaj,zawsze pod ręką) i próbuję go zranić tak,aby go nie zabić,ani mocno oszpecić. Rex ---- *Shixer - 15:37 *Rex - Wróg zemdlał. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dzwonię po policję i po karetkę. Policji mówię:"Halo? Tu Rex Scooter. Na osiedlu Stancko zostałem zaatakowany przez pewnego osobnika. Uderzyłem go i zemdlał. Już dzwoniłem po karetkę. Proszę jak najszybciej przyjechać!" Chowam miecz,aby mnie przypadkiem nie aresztowali i czekam.Patrzę też,kim jest napastnik. Kończę grę i idę do pracy ( 2 godz ). ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Policja i karetka przyjechała. Okazało się że to terrorysta Hans. Zabrali go. Dostałeś nagrodę 1 000 000 S$ za złapanie największego terrorysty. *Shixer - Skończyłeś. ---- Idę odwiedzić Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Ktoś puka. ---- Otwieram drzwi Rex ---- *Rex - To Shixer. *Shixer - Rex ci otworzył. ---- Pytam czy mogę wejść. ''-Shixer'' Zapraszam. Rex ---- *Shixer i Rex - Co robicie? ---- Pytam się Shixera,jaki jest powód jego wizyty. Rex Chcę pogratulować pracy w StickNevu. To trzeba uczcić! -''Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Dalej...? ---- Dziękuję bardzo i daję mu 400$. Mówię,że to taki upominek. Rex ---- *R&S - Dalej...? ---- Pytam się też "Co robimy?" ---- *Rex - Włącz kompa (znaczy możesz :)). ---- Pytam się,czy chcę coś pooglądać na internecie. Rex ---- *Rex - Gdy włączyłeś kompa od razu ci się włączył twój Stickpe. Ktoś chce rozmawiać. ---- Włączam i pytam się,kim on jest. Rex ---- Słyszysz bardzo znajomy ci głos''Cześć Rex...'' - Nux _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam:"Czy to ty,Steve?" Rex ---- *Rex - Tak... ---- Pytam się,co tam u niego. Rex Pytam Rexa czy ma jakieś wino. Jeśli nie - idę do baru, by je kupić. ''-Shixer'' Odpowiadam,że nie mam. Rex Idę więc do baru i kupuję wino. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Steve ci odpowiada: Dobrze. Właśnie już skończyliśmy sprzedawać miecze świetlne. Już jestem w Nicksoft. John jest obok mnie. Chcesz pogadać? *Shixer - Kupiłeś. ---- Mogę.Chętnie poznam twojego pomocnika i współzałożyciela twojej firmy. Rex ---- *Rex - John mówi: Rex Scotter? ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ To ja,odpowiadam. Rex ---- *Rex - To witaj... co tam? ---- Wracam do domu Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Nic. A jak tam firma,trzyma się?,mówię Rex ---- *Rex - Shixer wraca. Dobrze ---- Wpuszczam go do domu i przedstawiam John'owi. Rex Stawiam wino na stole i witam się z Johnem.'' -Shixer'' ---- *R&S - John się wita. ---- Pytam,co tam nowego jest do kupna u jego firmy. Rex ---- *Rex - Mc 3.0 ---- Pytam się co to? '''Rex' ---- *Rex - ''Nowe komputery. Skrót od ''Magic Computer. '' ---- Super. Chętnie zakupię. A za ile,pytam. Rex ---- *Rex - Też wydajemy Mc Portable. Czyli Mc laptop. No cena 3.0 to 2 999 S$... a Mc Portable też 2 999... stać cię? Radzę ci kupić smarfona STC X ---- Stać mnie,ale zakupię,kiedy będę miał więcej pieniędzy. No nic,odezwę się,jakby coś. 'Rex' To co? Po kielonku! ''-Shixer'' Biorę,dziękuję i piję. Rex *Rex - OK to cześć. Podać ci Steva? *Shixer - Co...? ---- Dobra. Rex ---- *Rex - To co.. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Będziesz odwiedzał Teriando? Rex ---- *Rex - Za rok... na miesiąc... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Aha,szkoda. No nic. Rex ---- *Rex - A tak na serio to przyjeżdżam za 2 miesiące :) ---- Dobra. Rex ---- *Rex - Muszę kończyć. To na razie. ---- Dobra. Rex ---- *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Gadam z Shixerem. Rex To jak? Uczcijmy twoją nową pracę! ''-Shixer'' Mówię "Do dna!",stukam z nim kieliszek i piję. Rex ---- *R&S - Nudzę się... _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam się,czy gdzieś pójdziemy? Rex ---- *R&S - ? <3 _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Czekam na odpowiedź. Rex ---- *Shixer - ... ---- Możemy iść tak po prostu. Przejść się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Skończyliście >.< _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam,czy gdzieś pójdziemy,czy już kończymy. Rex A która jest godzina? ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - 17:00 Może chodźmy do baru. ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - ... Pijaki ... ---- Nie żadne pijaki, tylko propozycja pójścia do baru. Jeden browar to nie jest od razu takie pijaństwo. (ale wcześniej było też wino...) ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - -_- _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jakoś niespecjalnie. Chyba nie,bo nas jeszcze Policja złapie. Rex ---- *R&S - To? ---- Chyba masz rację, lepiej nie ryzykować... A klub?'' -Shixer'' ---- *R&S - ;] _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chętnie. Rex ---- *R&S - Jakaś dziewczyna do was podchodzi. ---- Witam się z nią. Rex ---- *Rex - Dziewczyna się pyta czy widzieliście jej siostrę Sally. ---- Odpowiadam,że nie i pytam się Shixera,czy coś wie. Rex Niestety nic nie wiem na ten temat. Nie widziałem jej od dłuższego czasu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Po chwili przychodzi Cyrus a następnie Sally. ---- Widzisz, Sally się znalazła. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Dziewczyna idzie z Cyrusem. Sally została. ---- Pytam, gdzie była. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - W domu i klubie. A ty? ---- Mówię :"Cześć! My się jeszcze chyba nie znamy. Nazywam się Rex. Ty jesteś pewnie Sally,miło poznać." i podaję rękę. Rex ---- *Rex - Sally też się z tobą wita i po chwili idzie na salę. ---- To co Rex? Zabawmy się! ''-Shixer'' Jak mówi Shixer,próbuję się zabawić. Rex ---- *Shixer - Sally chce z tobą tańczyć. *Rex - Ktoś zabiera do kibla. ---- Zgadzam się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Kończysz? ---- Jeśli Sally kończy, to nie będę jej zmuszał do tańca... ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Sally kończy i wraca do domu. Jest już 2:39. ---- Szukam Rexa. -''Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie ma go. ---- Próbuję się wyrwać. Rex ---- *Rex - Właśni wrzuciłeś go do kibla. Przez przypadek spuściłeś jego głowę. Krew pryska mu z szyi (nie ma głowy). ---- Zastanawiam się,co zrobić. Wyciągam jego ciało. Owijam krwawiącą szyję i biorę ciało. Przedtym dzwonie po karetkę. Rex ---- *Rex - Karetka przyjeżdża. Mówią że wcześniej dużo wypił i został pociachany nożem. Zabierają go. Co robisz? ---- Nadal szukam Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Wracam do Shixera. Rex ---- *R&S - Co robicie? ---- Pytam,czy już idziemy. Rex Jeśli chcesz... ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Ktoś coś ukradł i bar został zamknięty. ---- Idziemy. ''-Shixer'' Idę z Shixerem. Rex Tylko gdzie? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Patrzysz sobie na niebo i nagle pojawiają się znaki dymne. Lecą ze strony StickNevu. Jest na nich: Rex Scotter proszony jest do bazy StickNevu! *Shixer - Ktoś daje ci list. ---- Czytam go. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pisze: Masz teraz przyjść do sklepu DVD. ---- Przepraszam Shixera i idę.Przed odejściem pytam się,czy idzie ze mną. Rex Przepraszam Rexa i idę do sklepu DVD. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Wchodzisz. Zostałeś wezwany na pewną misję. *Shixer - Niestety wchodząc dostajesz niespodziankę. Szef cie zwolnił. ---- Pytam, czemu? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie chodzisz do pracy. ---- Przyjmuję misję,a po niej idę do Shixera. Rex Świętowałem z Rex'em. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Udało się. Dostajesz 500$. Jest 01:21. Jesteś zmęczony. *Shixer - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Zwalniam cie chyba że to odpracujesz! ---- Zastanawiam się,jak daleko do domu. Rex Oczywiście! Mogę to odpracować! ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Dom jest blisko. Jesteś pijany i widzisz podwójnie. *Shixer - Teraz idź do domu spać i przyjdź jutro o 8:00! ---- Staram się dojść. Rex Idę spać i nastawiam sobie budzik. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Zemdlałeś... w łóżku. *Shixer - Śpisz ---- Śpię... ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Wstajesz. ---- Sprawdzam, która godzina. ''-Shixer'' Wstaję. (po spaniu oczywiście) Rex ---- *Shixer - Rano. *Rex - Dzwoni do ciebie telefon. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Odbieram. Rex Czyli? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Misja. Potrzebny ci jakiś pomocnik. *Shixer - 6:43 Idę do pewnego osobnika. Rex ---- *Shixer - Ktoś puka *Rex - Czekaj Otwieram drzwi. ''-Shixer'' Witam się z nim i mówię,że mam do niego sprawę. Rex O jaką sprawę chodzi?'' -Shixer'' ---- *R&S - ... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ {C Mam pewną misję i chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc. Rex Jaką misję? W czym mam Ci pomóc? ''-Shixer'' Nie wiem,powiedzieli,że musze mieć pomocnika. Rex A kiedy ta misja? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Teraz. ---- No nie wiem. O 8:00 zaczynam pracę w sklepie DVD. Jeśli zdążymy, to mogę. ''-Shixer'' No dobra. To idę do nich zobaczyć,ile można poczekać. Spotkamy się w sklepie DVD. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Czekam na Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Idę do StickNevu i pytam się ich,ile można poczekać. Rex ---- *Rex - Musisz iść na misję teraz. Jeśli nie masz pomocnika to nie martw się, znaleźliśmy jednego który chętnie ci pomoże. ---- A dokładniej? Rex ---- *Rex - (Chodzi ci kto?) __________________________________________________________________________________ {C Noo....(jesteś bardzo domyślny) Rex ---- *Rex - Taki Hector Fukuta. Wchodzicie jako pierwsi do portalu. ---- Wiedząc, że Rex nie poczeka sprawdzam, która godzina. Jeśli jest pa 7:45 idę do pracy. ''-Shixer'' Rozglądam się. Rexx ---- *Shixer - Jest 7:56. *Rex - Wszyscy wołają żebyś wchodził. ---- Wchodzę a po wejściu przez portal pytam się Hectora,co to za misja i na czym polega (oraz jaki jest jej cel). Rex ---- *Rex - W czasie teleportacji się odwracasz i widzisz jak Hector umiera, a ty czujesz straszny ból (w czasie teleportacji jakiś laser uderzył o tunel). Nagle budzisz się w pewnym zniszczonym budynku. ---- Idę do pracy. ''-Shixer'' Wstaję i sprawdzam czy gdzieś jest jakaś broń (poza moim mieczem,oczywiście). Potem rozglądam się,aby odkryć,gdzie jestem. Rex ---- *Shixer - Masz jeszcze 5 minut czasu. *Rex - Okazuje się, że przez ten laser trafiłeś do przyszłości i jesteś przy spalonym portalu w zniszczonej bazie StickNevu. Znajdujesz 5 karabinów, 4 pistolety i 2 noże. Widzisz przez dziurę w ścianie jakiegoś Stickmana. ---- Biorę całe wyposażenie,pistolety przypinam do pasa,tak samo jak noże. Trzy karabiny zakładam na plecy (robię dla nich pochwy z kawałków materiałów mojego ubrania),dwa kolejne natomiast trzymam w dłoniach. Podchodzę do stickmana i pytam się:"Żyjesz?" Rex Idę do pracy. Najwyżej poczekam przed sklepem. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Stickman się dziwi. Po chwili mówi: Eee, czemu pytasz? Dobrze się czujesz? *Shixer - Szef otwiera sklep. ---- Wchodzę. ''-Shixer'' {C Odpowiadam "Czuję się dobrze... Tak w ogóle,to gdzie ja jestem?" Rex ---- *Shixer - Po długiej pracy szef cię jednak nie zwolnił. *Rex - Stickman odpowiada - Jest w Teriando, miasto które należy do StickWrick, które jest na StickPlanet... Jest teraz godzina 12:30, rok 2112, 100 rocznica wybuchu bazy StickNevu, tej za tobą. A ty kim w ogóle jesteś? ---- Dziękuję mu i obiecuję, że codziennie będę chodził do pracy. ''-Shixer'' Wątpię,żeb mi uwierzysz. Jestem Rex Scooter,pomocnik StickNevu. Pojawiłem się tu z powodu usterki w portalu StickNevu. Jestem z przeszłości,oddalonej od tego czasu o 100 lat. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co teraz robisz? *Rex - Słyszałem o tym kolesiu, podobno przez jakiś laser on zniknął. Dobra, skoro jesteś tym Rex'em to musisz wiedzieć, że miesiąc po tym wydarzeniu portal się zapalił i wybuchł... ale przetrwał... ale i tak nie działa... A teraz chodź za mną, powiem wszystkim o tobie. ---- Skoro skończyłem pracę, to idę do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz teraz? ---- Włączam komputer i wchodzę na stronę z newsami. ''-Shixer'' Idę z nim i pytam go o jego imię. Rex ---- *Shixer - Dowiadujesz się SOSA. *Rex - Stickman nazywa się Garry. Dotarliście do pewnego starego Stickmana. Okazuje się, że to jest dowódca twojego zespołu i wie jak możesz powrócić do czasu teraźniejszego. ---- Witam się z nim i pytam,jak mogę to uczynić oraz jak powstrzymać portal przed eksplozją. Rex ---- *Rex - Trrzeba użyć lasera. Niestety nie da się. Będzie trzeba wrzucić portal do oceanu... ---- Jak użyć lasera?-'Rex' ---- *Rex - Będziesz musiał teleportować się na jakąś planetę i wejść z powrotem do portalu, a my wystrzelimy laser. Wtedy cofniesz się w czasie... no to co, chcesz już wracać teraz? ---- A mam coś jeszcze do roboty,czy chciałbyś mnie o coś poprosić? Bo tak pytasz,jak byś jeszcze chciał,abym coś zrobił. Rex ---- *Rex - Nie Sprzeciwiam się, ale nie robię nic, co jest nielegalne. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz teraz? ---- Nudzę się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - To co robisz oprócz nudzenia? ---- Nic. ''-Shixer'' Możemy zaczynać. Rex ---- *Shixer - A teraz? *Rex - Udało się. Czujesz znowu ten sam ból. Budzisz się jednak, nie w StickNevu, lecz w jakiejś zniszczonej i opuszczonej wiosce. ---- Teraz też nic. ''-Shixer'' Rozglądam się i patrzę,czy nie ma gdzies żadnych ludzi.Rex ---- *Shixer - Słyszysz jak ktoś wyważa ci drzwi i rozwala ci chatę. *Rex - Nikogo nie ma. Widzisz tylko zniszczone domy. Gdy się odwracasz widzisz jakąś kartkę. ---- Idę do niego i przygotowuję się do walki.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Okazuję się, że jest ich 4. Jeden do ciebie podchodzi, a reszta rozwala dalej. ---- Biorę ją i czytam jej zawartość. Rex ---- *Rex - Pisze - Witaj przybyszu. Jeśli to czytasz to ja nie żyję albo jestem w lochach StickNether'u. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć czemu ta wioska jest zniszczona to już ci tłumaczę. Kiedyś podczas poszukiwania węgla i żelaza w naszych kopalniach, znaleźliśmy dużo diamentów. Zrobiliśmy z nich diamentowy kilof. Później wyruszyliśmy szukać więcej diamentów, lecz znaleźliśmy dużo czarnego kamienia. Zaczęliśmy go zbierać. Później tacy jedni zbudowali sobie dla żartów portal. Okazało się, że ten portal działa. Weszliśmy i znaleźliśmy się w płonącym wymiarze czyli StickNetherze. Niestety wymiar zamieszkiwały potwory. Zaczęły nas gonić. Na szczęście dotarliśmy do portalu i wróciliśmy do domu. Miesiąc później portal się otworzył i wyszły z niego te potwory. Zaczęły nas atakować i niszczyć wioskę. Więc proszę cię wejdź do tego portalu i zniszcz ten wymiar... {C _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Szukam wyposażenie i duuuużej torby. Rex ---- *Rex - Znajdujesz w skrzyni diamentowy miecz, łuk, dużo strzał, diamentową zbroję, wielki plecak i bombę nuklearną. ---- Wszystko biorę do plecaka i szukam portalu. Rex Jeśli mnie atakuje, to bronię się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Znajdujesz. *Shixer - Okazuje się, że ten co cię atakuje ma złamaną rękę więc uciekł. Reszta dalej niszczy. ---- Wchodzę. Rex ---- *Rex - Pojawiasz się w jakiejś twierdzy. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rozglądam się. Rex ---- *Rex - Widzisz jak lecą w twoją stronę płonące głowy. Zaczynają strzelać. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Odpowiadam ogniem Rex ---- *Rex - Udaje ci się je zabić. Okazuje się, że jedna ma w sobie bombę i eksploduje. Widzisz po drugiej stronie dwie tablice. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Podchodzę i czytam. Rex ---- *Rex - Na jednej pisze <---Lochy a na drugiej Tylko dla personelu---> '____________________________________________________________________________________________ Idę w lewo. Rex ---- Rex - Widzisz 4 więźniów żywych i 2 martwych. Znajdujesz na stole klucze. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam się ich,gdzie jestem. Rex Podchodzę do nich. Jeśli mnie atakują bronię się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - W twierdzy która znajduję się w StickNetherze. Proszę ratuj nas! *Shixer - Stoją dalej i rozwalają. Właśnie jakś ściana spada na nich. Nie mogą się ruszać. ---- Dzwonię na policję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Właśnie udaje im się wydostać. Atakują cię. ---- Bronię się, ale nie robię im krzywdy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Właśnie przyjeżdża policja i ich zabiera. Niestety dom się rozpada. Właśnie jest remont, a ty będziesz przez tydzień mieszkał w hotelu zupełnie za free. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam się,czy wpierw mi pomogą. Rex ---- *Rex - Pytają się czego chcesz. ---- A ile gwiazdek ma ten hotel? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - 4 Może być. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co teraz robisz? ---- No to idę do hotelu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Numerek twojego pokoju to 45. ---- Idę do niego. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jesteś. Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam, czy pokój jest dobrze wyposażony. Rozglądam się i oceniam jego wielkość. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jest w sam raz. ---- Sprawdzam czy jest tam telewizja, komputer. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Laptopa masz przy sobie. Telewizor jest. ---- Włączam telewizor. ''-Shixer'' Pytam się,gdzie znajdę jądro tego wymiaru. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co oglądasz? *Rex - Przy klonie StickDevil'a. Jest nie daleko. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Uwalniam ich,ale trzymam broń w gotowości. Rex Programy rozrywkowe. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Uciekają i idą do Tylko dla personelu. Po chwili słyszysz Tssss i odliczanie do wybuchu dynamitu. *Shixer - Oglądasz już 2 godziny. ---- Wyłączam telewizor i postanawiam się trochę przespać (pół godzinki mi wystarczy). ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Śpisz. Budzisz się. Co robisz? _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Uciekam jak najdalej od miejsca wybuchu. Rex Wychodzę na dwór na krótki spacer. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Cała twierdza runie,a niewolnicy biegną do portalu. Za nimi lecą potwory. Widzisz jak z wybuchu wychodzi jakaś wielka skrzydlata postać. Leci w twoją stronę. *Shixer - Spotykasz Sally Witam się z nią i pytam gdzie była, kiedy jej nie było. ''-Shixer'' Chwytam rękojeść miecza świetlnego i rozcinam bestię. Rex ---- *Shixer - Pracuję w StickNevu *Rex - Niestety bestia robi unik, ale obcinasz jej skrzydło. Traci nad sobą kontrolę i wali głową o górę po czym spada jej naszyjnik (odporności na lawę) i wpada do lawy. Po chwili z lawy wylatuje jakaś wielka kula. Jest to kula dzięki której ten wymiar istnieje. ---- W takim razie nie dziwię się, że tak długo cię nie było. '-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - A co u ciebie? ---- Czterech gości rozwaliło mi dom i teraz muszę mieszkać w hotelu. '-Shixer'' Jeśli nie jest ciężka to biorę ją i szukam portalu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Aha. Może cię odwiedzę? *Rex - Nie za bardzo. Po chwili przy portalu kula ci spada i wpada do lawy. Cały wymiar powoli eksploduje. ---- Teraz mam dużo wolnego czasu, więc możesz mnie odwiedzić kiedy chcesz. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - A może pójdziemy do klubu? ---- Chętnie. ''-Shixer'' Staram się wkoczyć do portalu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Idziecie do klubu i widzicie jak ktoś napada na sklep. *Rex - Cały wymiar wybucha, a ty wylatujesz z portalu. Znajdujesz 9 fioletowych kryształów. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Biorę je i odchodzę z wioski w poszukiwaniu StickWrick. Rex Od razu biegnę w kierunku sklepu i próbuję powstrzymać włamywacza. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Kryształy lecą w stronę jakiejś góry. *Shixer - Niestety włamywacz ucieka. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ No dobra,biegnę za nimi... Rex Dzwonię na policję i sprawdzam, co zginęło ze sklepu. Jeśli ktoś jest ranny, to wzywam też pogotowie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nic nikomu nie jest. Policja przyjeżdża i szuka złodzieja. *Rex - Nagle widzisz wybuch. Kryształy przetrwały, a obok nich jest jakieś pomieszczenie. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Oczywiście...wchodzę tam. Rex Idę z Sally do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Widzisz jakieś drzwi. *Shixer - Jest już północ. ---- Idę, jednak nie siedzę w klubie zbyt długo (30/40 minut). ''-Shixer'' Otwieram... '''Rex' ---- *Shixer - Mineło 35 minut. *Rex - Wszystkie drzwi się otwierają i wychodzą zombie i szkielety. Widzisz wybuch. Mdlejesz. Po chwili się budzisz przy jakimś portalu. Widzisz jak tamte kryształy uruchamiają portal. ---- Mówię Sally, że muszę już iść.' -Shixer' Wchodzę do portalu. '''Rex' ---- Epilog *Shixer - Rozglądając się po mieście zauważasz snajpera na dachu. *Rex - Nagle zostajesz ogłuszony przez jakiś dym. Budzisz się w swoim domu. ---- Biegnę do niego, uważając, by mnie nie zauważył. ''-Shixer'' Rozglądam się po domu, szukając czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Rex ---- *Shixer - Docierasz na samą górę. Jesteś za nim. *Rex - Czujesz dziwny zapach. Idąc za celem, twoje drzwi zostają wyważone, a do twego domu wchodzą dwie uzbrojone postacie. ---- Jeśli mam przy sobie miecz świetlny, to bronię się. Rex Obezwładniam go oraz pytam, kim jest i dla kogo pracuje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Masz pistolet. *Shixer - Niestety nie udaje Ci się. Zaczynacie się bić. Nagle dostajesz mocno w twarz, przez co spadasz z dachu. Przeżywasz, ale jesteś ciężko ranny. ---- Wołam pomocy i/lub idę do najbliższego szpitala. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jesteś osłabiony, nie możesz nic mówić, ani ruszać się. Mdlejesz. Budzisz się w jakimś zniszczonym pomieszczeniu. Okazuje się, że jesteś w szpitalu, ale zniszczonym. osłabiony, chodzisz, ale powoli i widzisz podwójnie ---- Strzelam w obydwu. Rex (A co dokładnie mi jest? Nie wiem, złamana ręka, rozcięte czoło?) ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Zabijasz ich. Lecz pewna osoba to wszystko widziała i nagrała. *Shixer - Jesteś oszołomiony, masz zakrwawioną twarz i plecy. Masz też pęknięty nadgarstek w lewej ręce. ---- Łapię ją i pytam kim jest. Rex Szukam jakichś opatrunków, środków dezynfekujących. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Jest to szef tych napastników. Zaczyna się wiercić. *Shixer - Nic nie ma. Słyszysz jakieś kroki i krzyki. ---- Idę w tym kierunku.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - To był tylko wytwór twojej wyobraźni (kroki i krzyki). Lecz zaraz po tym wali się podłoga, widzisz jakieś światło. ---- Uderzam go w głowę. Rex Idę w jego kierunku. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Mdleje. *Shixer - Widzisz jakiegoś staruszka. ---- Podchodzę do niego. ''-Shixer'' Zabieram go do swojego domu, związuję i czekam aż się obudzi. Rex ---- *Shixer - Odwraca się i pyta kim jesteś. *Rex - Budzi się i zaczyna się wiercić. ---- Przedstawiam się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Staruszek nie jest do Ciebie przekonany, wyciąga broń. ---- Przekonuję go, że nie jestem żadnym wrogiem i nie wykonuję żadnych agresywnych ruchów.'' -Shixer'' Łapię go za kark i rozkazuję mu powiedzieć, czego ode mnie chce. Rex ---- *Shixer - Niestety twoja lewa ręka zostaje dokończona. Upadasz na ziemię. *Rex - Milczy. ---- Uderzam nim o ścianę i wykonuję cios tuż obok jego głowy, starając się go zastraszyć. Powtarzam pytanie. Rex "Dokończona"? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - "Ja nie byłem dowódcą tych kolesi. Po prostu należałem do nich. Namawiałem ich, aby nie napadli na twój dom. Chciałem nagrać jak oni Cię napadli." *Shixer - Chodzi o to, że ten staruszek strzelił Ci w rękę... ---- Wytrącam mu pistolet z ręki szybkim kopnięciem. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nagle kula przelatuje przez głowę staruszka. Również pada. Za nim pojawia się jakaś postać. ---- Przyjmuję pozycję bojową. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pamiętaj, jesteś osłabiony, a twoja lewa ręka jest "zniszczona". Postać podchodzi i proponuje ci współpracę. ---- Nie stawiam oporu i zgadzam się. ''-Shixer'' Kim oni dokładnie są, pytam. Rex ---- *Shixer - "Kiedyś należałem do StickNevu. Niestety po eksplozji już nikogo nie było. Chodząc po mieście jakiś koleś strzelił mi w ramię. Trafiłem tutaj do tego szpitala. Udało im się uratować mnie, lecz nagle nastąpiła jakiś wybuch, który zasypał szpital. Więc jesteśmy głęboko pod ziemią..." *Rex - Nagle zaczyna się dusić. Ty również czujesz dziwny zapach. ---- "Pracowałeś w StickNevu? Masz może jąkąś bazookę, czy coś podobnego?" '-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - "Przecież trafiłem tutaj bez niczego. Broń znalazłem." ---- Zatykam mu i sobie usta i rozglądam się. '''Rex "Najpierw muszę znaleźć jakąś pomoc medyczną..." '-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Jakiś snajper podrzucił gaz duszący. Zauważasz, że celuje w głowę "przywiązanego". *Shixer - "Łap skrzynkę. Są tam bandaże." ---- Używam mocy mojego klanu (jeśli w grze to dozwolone), łapię "przywiązanego" i wyskakuje z nim przez okno. '''Rex Wyjmuję je. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Twój dom nagle eksploduje, a snajper znika. *Shixer - Kolejna postać podchodzi do was. ---- Pytam, kim jest. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie odpowiada. Nosi maskę i płaszcz. Wygląda jak snajper który do ciebie strzelał. Nagle wyciąga broń i strzela w twojego nowego towarzysza. Ginie. ---- Wytrącam mu broń i obezwładniam piorunami xevor'ów. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Niestety, ale nadal jesteś ranny i osłabiony. Broń udaje Ci się wytrącić, ale on ma również nóż. Wbija Ci brzuch. Upadasz. ---- Próbuję mu uciec. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nagle wszystko eksploduje, a ty mdlejesz. Budzisz się w innym szpitalu (już nie zniszczonym). Zauważasz lekarza który do ciebie podchodzi. Mówi, że jesteś już prawie uleczony i niedługo wyjdziesz stąd. ---- Pytam, co się stało. ''-Shixer'' Pytam się tamtego, co to miało być. Rex ---- *Shixer "Jakaś zamaskowana osoba cię zaatakowała. Prawie umarłeś, lecz ludzie StickNevu wysadzili wejście do szpitala. Znaleźli cię i twojego kolegę, lecz on już był martwy. Szybko zabrali cię i przewieźli tutaj. Niestety ten "morderca" odrazu uciekł. Więc już niedługo wyjdziesz ze szpitala. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Ktoś chce cię zobaczyć, może wejść?" *Rex - On też znika. Dzwoni do ciebie telefon, Shixer jest w szpitalu. ---- "Jasne". '-Shixer'' Idę do niego. '''Rex ---- *Shixer - Wchodzi do Ciebie Sally i Rex. *Rex - Wchodzisz do jego pokoju. Jest też Sally. ---- Witam się z nią i z nim, a następnie pytam go jak się czuje. Rex "Lepiej." ''-Shixer'' "To super. Tak w ogóle to co cię stało?" 'Rex' ---- *Rex - Musisz już wyjść, doktor mówi, że za chwilę będzie kolejna operacja. *Shixer - Za chwilę masz operację. Sally musi ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć. ---- Mówię lekarzom, żeby chwilkę poczekali i słucham Sally. (Chyba wiem, co się stanie, Gresiu). ''-Shixer'' A więc wychodzę. Rex ---- *Shixer - Pyta się czy w wszystko w porządku. *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Siadam naprzeciwko sali Shixera i, jeśli są, to czytam gazety. Rex "Tak, chyba nic mi nie jest." ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Przypomina ci się twój zniszczony dom. *Shixer - "To ja już idę..." ---- Wzdycham i czytam dalej. Rex ---- *Rex - Koło Ciebie siada Wigosci. Zaczyn walić głową o ścianę. ---- Staram się go powstrzymać i pytam "Co ty do cholery robisz?" Rex ---- *Rex - On wstaje i idzie do wyjścia. ---- Zatrzymuję go. Rex ---- *Rex - On idzie dalej. ---- Wzdycham i idę za nim. Rex ---- *Rex - Jesteście na osiedlu gdzie mieszkasz. Tam gdzie powinny być ruiny twego domu znajdujesz swój zwyczajny dom. ---- Pytam się go, co to ma znaczyć. Rex ---- *Rex - "To wszystko to był tylko zwykły sen..." Po czym budzisz się w swoim łóżku. ---- Wstaję i rozglądam się. Rex Żegnam się z nim. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Nie widzisz nic nadzwyczajnego. *Shixer - Sally wychodzi, a po niej wchodzi lekarz. Przechodzisz kolejną operację... "Pięć miesięcy później..." *Rex - Jest godzina 11:00. Jesteś w domu, właśnie dowiadujesz się, że Steve przybył w Teriando i puka do twych drzwi. *Shixer - Jesteś dawno po operacji. Twoja lewa ręka jest już sprawna. Właśnie przypomina ci się, że od 5 miesięcy nie widziałeś się z Sally. ---- Otwieram mu i witam się z nim. Rex Idę, by ją odwiedzić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Od razu w prezencie daje Ci najnowszy i najlpeszy smartfon jego firmy iShone Nexus. *Shixer - Wita się z tobą i pyta czego chciałbyś. ---- Dziękuję mu i pytam się co go sprowadza. Rex (W tym momencie mam się oświadczyć?) "Po prostu, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Chciałem cię odwiedzić." ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Chodzi o ten telefon. *Shixer - (ya) O to miłe. To wejdź. ---- Telefon? Masz na myśli to (pokazuje mu tego smartfona) Rex (Ale nie mam pierścionka! Wymyśl coś, żeby nagle pojawił się w mojej dłoni. Ma być z z platyny, z brylantem i w ładnym czerwonym pudełeczku!) Wchodzę. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - "Tak, muszę go wypromować. U nas w Nicksoft cieszy się dużą popularnością, kupiło go już około 5 milionów osób! Ale i tak mamy ostatnio pewne problemy, John chce nas opuścić." *Shixer - Przed wejściem Wigosci rzuca w ciebie platynowym pierścionkiem z brylantem w ładnym czerwonym pudełeczku. ---- A czemuż to? Rex ---- *Rex - On jest dziwny ostatnio. Nie wiem czemu. ---- Porozmawiaj z nim. Może się wytłumaczy. Rex Biorę go, wchodzę, klękam przed Sally i oświadczam się jej. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Gadałem i to wiele razy. Mówi, że chce wrócić do wojska. Tylko po co? Ma przecież firmę produkującą sprzęty różne, zarabia bardzo dobrze, więc po co on chce wracać do wojska? On jest naprawdę dziwny. Nawet mi mówił o swoich planach z podbijaniem. Boję się o niego trochę. *Shixer - Sally trochę zdziwiona mówi: Ty naprawdę chcesz wyjść za mnie? ---- "Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz." '-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Oczywiście, że się zgodzę! ---- Hmmm.... Pomóc ci w tym? Jeśli chcesz, mogę z tobą do niego pojechać. '''Rex Całujemy się. (w tym momencie chyba powinniśmy.) ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Jak chcesz to możesz pojechać ze mną, ale jadę dopiero za 2 tygodnie... *Shixer - Całujecie się... ---- I tak Rex spędził przyjemnie całe 2 tygodnie ze Stevem, aż wyjechali do Nicksoft na jakiś czas. Niestety Johna już nie dało się namówić, aby został. Odszedł. Ale z firmą było i tak dobrze. Shixer ożenił się z Sally, zamieszkali razem. Sally zaczęła pracować w klubie, Shixer kontynuował pracę w sklepie DVD. Więc było dobrze, ale tylko na jakiś czas... Koniec Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:StickWrick